


Fetish (JohnLock)

by MagicBlue84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Top Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBlue84/pseuds/MagicBlue84
Summary: John sabía que era extraño, tenía claro que ese fetiche que ambos tenían en común en algún momento les traería problemas. Pero no podía evitar que toda la adrenalina luego de una situación peligrosa se transformara en excitación.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Fetish (JohnLock)

John sabía que era extraño, tenía claro que ese fetiche que ambos tenían en común en algún momento les traería problemas. Pero no podía evitar que toda la adrenalina luego de una situación peligrosa se transformara en excitación.

En un principio lo solucionaba solo, después de cada caso peligroso que enfrentaba con el pelinegro debía hacerlo, tenía que llegar y tocarse de forma desesperada, en la ducha, en su habitación, incluso en un baño público cuando estuvieron demasiado lejos de casa. Sherlock lo sabía, tenía claro cuál era la reacción del cuerpo de su compañero luego de que el peligro pasaba. Lo sabía por que a él también le pasaba algo similar, no lo excitaba el peligro o la adrenalina, le excitaba que John se calentara con eso, después de todo el era el que le proporcionaba todo tipo de aventuras peligrosas al rubio, el hacía que John se excitara. O al menos así le gustaba verlo.

Todo empezó luego de una ajetreada noche de persecuciones, entre disparos y golpes ambos hombres volvían al 221B de Baker Street envueltos en la oscuridad del taxi que los llevaba a su destino. Para Sherlock no fue difícil deducir el por qué de la respiración agitada de su compañero, por lo general John se aguantaba a llegar a casa, pero esta vez el viaje se estaba tardando. Se acercó más al mayor para poner una mano en el muslo del contrario de una forma fraternal, casi como un apoyo a la fuerza de voluntad del mayor.

-John...- Susurró cerca de su oído.- No aquí.

-T-tu mano no ayuda, Sherlock- Dijo el rubio tomando la manga del abrigo del detective, algo dentro de el deseaba que la mano del menor subiera por su muslo hasta la entrepierna.

-Debes controlarte, John.- Los susurros con la voz grave de Sherlock en su oído no le hacían nada bien, hacían que perdiera la cabeza más y más rápido. Aún faltaban unos diez minutos de viaje y su cuerpo no aguantaba, necesitaba tocarse... o que lo tocaran.

-Sherlock...- Susurró mientras se giraba a mirar los labios del contrario, tan cerca de su rostro. Subió la mirada a esos claros ojos lanzando una mirada suplicante, la cual el menor comprendió de inmediato. John comenzó a guiar la mano del detective hasta su entrepierna, el cual no puso resistencia alguna, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Envolvió con su mano la longitud del miembro del mayor por sobre la ropa, sobando suavemente el bulto que comenzaba a crecer debido a los roces. John solo se dejó llevar ante los toques del menor sobre su cuerpo, los movimientos eran lentos, pero seguros. Descansó su cabeza sobre el suave respaldar del asiento del taxi, cerrando así sus ojos para concentrarse en el tacto del detective sobre su entrepierna.

Muy a su pesar Sherlock comenzaba a perder el control sobre si mismo, por lo general era capaz de poner barreras ante la lujuria que lo invadía cada vez que veía a John de esa manera, cada vez que lo escuchaba masturbarse luego de una situación peligrosa. Pero en esta ocasión John le había pedido ser parte de esta liberación, le había hecho partícipe, por lo cual las barreras no funcionaban, el mismo sentía el calor invadir su cuerpo, el apetito sexual que solía esconder era liberado lentamente. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a besar el cuello del mayor mientras lo masturbaba por sobre la ropa. Una fuerte frenada por parte del conductor los sacó de su burbuja.

-Lo siento, casi me paso.- Les sonrió el taxista por el espejo retrovisor.

-Descuide.- Contestó el detective antes de carraspear.- John, entra. Yo pagaré.- Se dirigió a su abochornado compañero de piso.

John comenzó a buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta ya frente a la puerta, las piernas le temblaban, necesitaba entrar. De pronto se vio aprisionado entre la puerta y el cuerpo del más alto.

-Las llaves están en tu otro bolsillo.- Habló el menor junto a su oído al momento que metía una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sintió los delgados y largos dedos de Sherlock peligrosamente cerca de su dolorido miembro ya erecto por completo y prisionero entre sus ropas.

-S-sherlock..- Jadeó antes de que el menor lograra abrir la puerta.

John entró entre tropezones mientras Sherlock lo sostenía desde atrás. Se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir entre besos y caricias algo torpes y rudas, después de todo ninguno estaba acostumbrado al tacto de otro hombre, mucho menos el mayor quien negaba rotundamente cualquier tipo de atracción hacia personas de su mismo sexo... hasta ahora.

Una vez en la comodidad de su hogar comenzaron a quitarse la ropa a tirones, tanteando en la oscuridad hasta que el menor dio con el interruptor de la luz de la sala. Podía ver el hambre voraz en los ojos del más bajo, la forma en que subía y bajaba su pecho por la respiración agitada y desigual, sus sensuales y delgados labios rojos debido a sus besos hambrientos y despiadados. Ya le había quitado la camisa al mayor y notaba en su cuerpo los magullones que comenzaban a aparecer sobre su piel, después de todo la noche había sido dura y no se habían salvado de unos cuantos golpes.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos cuerpos para tomar los labios del más bajo una vez más. John luchaba con los botones de la camisa del menor, sus manos temblaban haciendo más dificultosa la tarea de desnudarlo, además su mente estaba demasiado nublada por la lujuria y las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo gracias a los toques del menor.

Sherlock siguió con su tarea de desnudar al mayor, con destreza desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con la ropa interior, liberando así el miembro del rubio, el cual no dudó en tomar entre sus manos para proporcionarle placer, era lo que más le importaba en ese momento, incluso más que su propia satisfacción, complacer al mayor era suficiente para el.

El rubio, por su parte, sentía que era un poco injusto ser el único que estaba disfrutando las caricias sobre su cuerpo. De forma dificultosa se separó del detective, recibiendo un gruñido grave y bastante sexy a su parecer por parte del menor. Comenzó a agacharse bajo la atenta mirada del rizado, una vez a la altura de la pelvis del detective procedió a quitarle los estorbosos pantalones, los cuales habían estado ejerciendo presión sobre su miembro, ya bastante necesitado de atención. John lo tomó entre sus manos para luego llevárselo a la boca, intentando llegar cada vez más profundo, una tarea dificultosa pero placentera. El sabor algo salado inundaba su boca mientras el menor empujaba cada vez más su pene hasta el fondo de su garganta, provocándole así leves arcadas. La polla del detective se ponía cada vez más dura ante la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, John se la tragaba como si de un dulce se tratase, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos inundados en pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ante el esfuerzo de hacer llegar el miembro del menor cada vez más adentro, lo hacían querer más de el. Ansiaba tomar su cuerpo, reclamarlo solo para el. Lentamente sacó su aún erecto y enrojecido pene de la boca del doctor y lo puso rápidamente de pie.

-A mi cuarto, John. Ahora!- Demandó firme. Necesitaban ponerse más cómodos. El mayor obedeció y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, mientras Sherlock terminaba de desvestirse, dejando así su ropa regada por el camino al dormitorio. Ambos desnudos se dispusieron a lanzarse a la cómoda cama del menor, enrollando sus cuerpos, rozandose, piel con piel.

Se besaban con pasión, sus movimientos eran totalmente involuntarios, pero se complementaban, era como si lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces, como si su destino fuese encontrarse en esa situación en la cual se daban placer mutuamente. John sentía que su cuerpo se deshacía ante los toques del menor, Sherlock era fuego, y su calor lo estaba sofocando de formas que jamás había experimentado.

-T-tómame... tómame ahora, Sherlock.- Logró pronunciar entre gemidos el mayor. Sherlock se sorprendió ante el pedido del rubio, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que John se lo pidiera de tal forma.

-Como ordenes.- Dijo antes de depositar un beso sobre los labios del mayor, quien estaba recostado de espaldas, aprisionado entre el cuerpo del detective y las suaves sábanas. Sherlock comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos y mordidas por el torso del mayor hasta llegar a su pelvis. Abrió las piernas de John, debía prepararlo, no quería dañar su cuerpo. Comenzó a lamer su entrada, lubricando con su saliva toda el área. Metió tres de sus dedos en su boca para mojarlos y poder introducirlos luego en el cuerpo del doctor, comenzó primero con el dedo índice, entrando lentamente en el, sentía como los músculos de John se tensaban y su dedo era aprisionado. Con su mano libre comenzó a masturbar a un ritmo lento y tortuoso al mayor, así logrando distraer su atención del dedo que había colado en su entrada.

Después de una larga preparación John se retorcía entre las sábanas, los dedos largos y esbeltos de Sherlock aún en su interior habían logrado encontrar el punto exacto que le brindaba oleadas de placer. Al momento que el menor removió sus dedos de su interior sintió un vacío que esperaba con ansias volver a llenar. Se incorporó sobre la cama y miiró con reproche al menor quien se sentó apoyado en el respaldo de esta.

-Ven aquí, John. Será más fácil para tu cuerpo acostumbrarse si llevas tu propio ritmo.- Dijo el detective tomando la mano del rubio con delicadeza. El doctor se acercó abriendo sus piernas y posicionándose sobre el regazo del menor. Sherlock tomó su pene para guiarlo a la entrada del mayor, el cual comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta sentirse lleno de la polla del rizado, aún con preparación no pudo evitar sentir algunas punzadas de dolor. Una que otra lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla sonrosada debido a la intromisión. Sherlock tomó la mandíbula del rubio para besarlo con ternura.- Cuando estés listo.- Susurró sobre sus labios mientras acariciaba sus caderas con ambas manos.

Ya acostumbrado a la longitud del menor, John comenzó a moverse lentamente, buscando el ángulo perfecto para dar con su próstata, la cual no fue difícil de hallar dada la posición en la que se encontraban. Abrazó al menor por el cuello para besarlo mientras aumentaba el ritmo, sus gemidos se ahogaban en la boca del detective y viceversa. Ambos gozando del cuerpo del contrario se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que causaban las estocadas.

El miembro duro y rojo de John saltaba entre su abdomen y el del menor, bastante olvidado. Sherlock lo tomó con una mano y procedió a masturbarlo rápidamente, haciendo que se corriera en cuestión de segundos, aún así John seguía montando su polla, en lo cual el ayudaba empujando su pelvis contra el apretado culo del mayor hasta que se corrió dentro de este.

Ambos temblorosos por el reciente orgasmo se lanzaron sobre la cama intentando recuperar la respiración. Como pudo John los cubrió a ambos con las mantas para luego acurrucarse juntos y rendirse ante el cansancio de una ajetreada jornada.

A la mañana siguiente John se despertó ante los gritos del detective "Ese hijo de puta!" Escuchó decir al menor antes de que lanzara el periódico a la cama. Resulta que el taxi en el que habían llegado la noche anterior tenía una pequeña cámara junto al espejo retrovisor, si bien no grabó desde la mitad del torso para abajo, se veía claramente como Sherlock le había besado el cuello la noche anterior de camino a casa. Tenían la primera plana de varios periódicos con el titular "Romance confirmado". John intentó no tomarle importancia, después de todo siempre supo que su pequeño fetiche les traería problemas, además, en ese momento estaba más concentrado en el dolor de su cuerpo que en otra cosa. Ya arreglarían sus problemas con los medios, más adelante.


End file.
